One Direction: One Apartment
by swissy
Summary: 5 guys - 1 apartment. Louis, Harry, Niall, Liam and Zayn first meet each other when they sign up for a summer music program and have to live together for 8 weeks. Parties, girls, beach and fun become top priorities immediately. Accompany the boys as they become best friends under the sun of Hawaii.
1. Arriving At The Apartment: Louis

**Arriving At The Apartment – Louis**

On a scale from 1 to a family reunion where you don't know anyone and your mom forces you to have a nice conversation with some old lady who wants to hook you up with her thirty year old daughter whose only friends are cats, this definitely tops everything.

Here I am, standing in front of four guys that I never met before in „our" apartment, with my sister's hot pink suitcase because I lost mine some time, which I didn't realize until yesterday and it was too late to buy a new one by then, and I have absolutely no clue what to say. This is not exactly how I imagined it. Living in an apartment at Waikiki Beach, Hawaii, for eight weeks to participate in a summer singing, acting and forensics program. It's a scholarship contest kinda thing, only five guys and five girls would win. Obviously, I am one of them, and these four guys staring at me right now are the other ones.

„Eh… hi!" I say. I guess this wouldn't be quite as awkward and uncomfortable if I wouldn't have this dang suitcase. Or if my shirt wouldn't have this large, pink Milkshake stain all over it. Of course, me being all sweaty and worn out didn't help either.

„Hello!" One of the guys gets up from the couch, walks up to me and shakes my hand. „I am Liam, nice to meet you!" He has a really strong, Southern accent. Not redneck-ish though, thank goodness. Coming from New York, I would hate to share an apartment with a hick.

„Was your flight delayed?", Liam asks as he walks back to the couch. He's wearing a blue/grey/black plaid shirt and khaki pants and somewhat looks like one of my friends back in NYC, who had the same kind smile, brown teddybearish eyes and light brown hair.

„Yeah, they had some problem at the airport in San Francisco", I answer and set the hot pink monster down.

„Nice suitcase", says another guy. He's got black hair and some fancy hairdo – probably a Californian – and looks a little bit Arabic. He's wearing a simple white shirt and black shorts and is typing away on his phone.

Before I get to say a grinning „Thank You", I'm interrupted by a loud laugh. The blonde guy that's sitting beside Liam on the couch claps his hands and then smiles at me.

„Hi there, I'm Niall" – I notice an Irish accent, ohh, Europeans – „and that's Zayn, by the way." Niall is wearing a light blue polo shirt and black shorts as well. A look at the TV reveals that him and Liam are watching soccer.

„Sup?" I say and walk towards them.

The last one of them is standing at the window with a waterbottle in his hands. He waves at me. „Hello, I'm Harry!" He has dark brown, curly hair and is wearing nothing but his boxers. I don't blame him though, since it's really hot.

„Oh, I'm Louis, by the way." I say and lean against the couch. They're watching an Ireland vs England soccer game, but Liam and Niall seem to be the only ones really interested.

„So, where are you from, Louis?", asks Harry and walks over to us. Zayn, who is sitting in a chair opposite to us, puts his phone away and looks at me.

„New York City", I answer.

„Not bad", Liam says. „I'm from a small town in Virginia."

Ha, called it. Southerner.

„What about you?"

Harry points at Zayn. „Aladdin over here is from some random village in Colorado" – eh, close enough – „Niall is an Irish leprechaun and I'm from Cheshire, England."

„Cool." That when I actually take a look at our apartment for the first time. It's a nice apartment, really nice actually. There are big windows, with a perfect view on the ocean, and the interior is in all white, light blue and grey. Here in the living room, we have a couch, two large chairs, a really nice TV, a couch table and a mini fridge in the corner. Around the corner I spot the kitchen, which is furnished in the same colors.

There is no way my family could have ever afforded this. And I didn't really expect an apartment this nice.

„If you walk around to the bedrooms, there's a balcony with a pool", Harry says.

I give him an unbelieving look. „Are you serious?"

Harry nods. „I couldn't believe it either."

This is the first time I actually hear his British accent. It's not as strong as Niall's, who I knew was Irish the second he opened his mouth.

„Nice", I say and walk over to my suitcase. „I guess I should start unpacking", I say as I pick it up. „Are the bedrooms assigned already?"

„There are two double bedrooms and one single one. They're all connected though", Liam explains. „So no, we haven't assigned them yet. We just kinda threw our suitcases in a random room and said we'd wait for you."

„When did you guys arrive, anyways?" It's six PM right now, I'm wondering for how long they've been here for.

„I arrived around ten this morning", Liam says. „Zayn arrived at noon, and Harry and Niall walked in about 2 hours ago."

Wow, they already seem like best friends, talking for each other.

„Anyways, who's getting the single bedroom?" Niall asks. He is still wearing a broad smile. I wonder if he is always going to be like that.

I shrug my shoulders, so do Harry and Liam.

„I don't care", Zayn says.

„I don't either", Niall agrees. „But I honestly would prefer one of the double bedrooms, because of the ocean view. You only see the city in the other one."

„I'm with Niall", Liam says.

„We can share a room, I guess", Niall shurgs and Liam nods.

„If that's alright with you." Liam looks at Harry, Zayn and me.

„I don't care", Zayn says.

„How about we do rock-paper-scissors to decide who gets the single bedroom?" I suggest.

Turns out, Zayn gets the single bedroom and Harry and I get to share the other. I don't really mind that, but considering I haven't even seen all of the apartment yet, I'm just curious to see what it looks like.

„Let's start unpacking", I say and pick up the pink monster. I hear Niall laugh.

„It's my sister's", I explain and start laughing, too.

„It's cute", Harry says, but then bursts out laughing as well. Liam and Zayn grin and walk past us towards the back of the apartment.

The bedrooms are a little bit smaller than I expected, but considering the rest of the apartment is really badass, I don't mind. Like Liam said, all of them are connected through empty doorframes. The doublebeds are kingsized, which is good, so we can avoid awkward body contact. There's a closet in each bedroom, together with small TVs and nightstands. They basically look like hotel rooms. And there are two bathrooms.

We start unpacking our suitcases, holding up conversations. Harry – whose unpacking method is to just throw his stuff out of his suitcase and then into the closet – talks about how he was attacked by a goat when he was 10. Niall tells us that he sang _Party In The USA _when he arrived at LAX. Zayn claims that he can tell if anyone is lying. Apparentely, he can. He catches me lying about being raised by cats, which makes Niall laugh so hard he falls on the floor. And Liam reveals that he plucks his eyebrows (which makes Niall laugh even more).

It turns out that all of the guys are actually really cool and funny. And when we leave the apartment to look for a place to eat – Niall started begging to go get food a long time ago – I can totally see the next 8 weeks being an amazing time.

END OF CHAPTER 1.

**_Well hello, thanks for clicking and maybe reading my story! I hope you liked it so far._**

**_A couple of things about the story: The guys are obviously NOT all from where they're actually from. I thought it would be better if they came from different parts of America as well. I know none of them are American._**

**_I also try to make the characters as close to the real people as I can, but of course it's kind of hard. I hope I'm not completely wrong with one of them._**

**_And this is also the first time I'm writing from a guys perspective. I hope I'm not a complete failure at it - if so, please let me know._**

**_My first language is German and I haven't been writing in English until about three months ago, so I'm not the best at it. I struggle with times, I know that. Please correct that for me._**

**_I'm looking forward to reviews!_**

**_xx - Evelyne_**


	2. A Dude Needs Food: Harry

**A dude needs food – Harry**

We wander around for about ten minutes, looking for something local and exotic, but then Niall gets impatient and we decide to go to Mc Donald's. I mean, we would have eight more weeks to check out the local food so we might as well do Niall a favor and just eat now.

After all of us order and get our food, we sit down at a table in the back of the room and start digging in.

„I haven't eaten in forever!", Niall says as he bites into his cheeseburger.

Zayn raises an eyebrow at him. „You said you and Harry ate on the way to the apartment. Which was like… three hours ago, maybe?"

„I'm just… really hungry, okay?" Niall grins.

Louis leans forward and lays his head on his hand, as he picks up a carrot. „Mhmm… carrots…"

„Why would you possibly want to order carrots at a Mickey D's?" Liam asks.

„I love carrots!" Louis yells and throws his hand on the table. We all start laughing, Niall the most, and everybody around us looks at us like we're crazy.

After all of us stop laughing, it's quiet for a while and we all concentrate on our food. I'm not really hungry, since Niall and I had stopped at a Taco Bell after we left the airport and I ate eight tacos.

„So, how did y'all hear about this?" Liam asks after a while.

I realize I don't even know how to call _this_. Summer-Singing-Acting-Forensics-Program? Well, since it's organized by the Cowell Institute of the Arts, I guess you could call it The Cowell Summer Program. Or something like that.

„They announced it at my school", Louis answers. „And you know, I've always liked singing and acting so I thought I might as well give it a try."

„I heard about it online", I say. „But I agree with Louis, I just tried out, thinking it wouldn't hurt."

Actually, that is only half the truth. My plan was to go to Law School – but a couple of months ago I realized that that isn't what I want to do with my life. As cheesy as it sounds, I want to work in the music industry. I've always loved singing, and I've never had problems with acting or public speaking, so the CSP (I guess that's the best way to call it), seemed to be the perfect opportunity to gain some experience. And also to prove to myself and everybody else that I could actually make it.

I don't know how many people tried out for the program, but there must have been quite a few, considering it's free, in Hawaii and just a great opportunity. I also heard that the Cowell Institute is a really nice school. So actually getting a part in this is quite a big deal, considering there are only ten spots.

That's when something pops into my mind; the girls. There are five guys and five girls participating in this. When were we going to meet them? The first lesson isn't until two days from now.

„Do you know anything about the girls?", I ask.

The guys look at me in surprise, like they just now remembered that there were girls involved. Well, I completely forgot, too.

„N… no", Liam says. Zayn and Niall shrug their shoulders and Louis frowns.

In the information letter that I got a couple of weeks ago, it said that there are chaperones and workers from the Cowell Institute here, working at the school our lessons are going to be, and that they would check in on us every few days. But we don't really have any rules. Of course no drinking, smoking, taking drugs and all that usual stuff. But we don't have a curfew, or any other restrictions on what to do outside of the lessons.

„I wouldn't be surprised if this turns out to be secretly televised and turned into a reality TV show", Louis says, still frowning, which makes Niall laugh.

„I guess we'll meet the girls on Monday, then", I say.

I guess you could say I'm a little bit disappointed. I like girls… the company of them, looking at them, talking to them… There's a reason I was voted _Class Flirt _the last two years. But, see, the thing with me and girls is that I like a lot of them. I've had several girlfriends, and I cared about all of them. Have I ever actually loved one of them though? No. I never cared enough for them to make things last more than three months.

Do I want to find a girl to love? Yes. Do I enjoy looking for a girl to love but being unsuccesful with it? Yeah… I still get to be with girls a lot, so…

That makes me wonder if the other guys have girlfriends.

„I want dessert", Niall announces and gets up. Liam and Zayn follow him to order something as well, but I don't feel like eating anything more and Louis is still chewing on his carrots.

„So, Harry", Louis says and leans towards me. „You got a girl at home?"

I shake my head. Good to know I'm not the only one who wonders about the lovelife of the other guys. „Nah, nothing serious in a while. I broke up with my last girlfriend two months ago. What about you?"

Louis sighs. „Things are… complicated."

I lift my eyebrows. „Is that a yes or a no?"

„It's a no. You know… Hana and I are kind of an on and off thing. She's there when I need here, I'm there when she needs me, but that's it."

„That sounds like fun", I say, not really sure if I'm sarcastic or not.

„I guess… I don't really like her, though."

„Do you think the girls will be hot?" I wonder. Well, aren't we such dudes.

Louis grins. „Who cares? Even if not, we're at Waikiki Beach, there's nice girls everywhere you turn."

„Very true."

Even though the main reason I came here was to make a point about my future life, I guess finding a girl would be a really nice thing to do, too. And even though it's not Paris, the city of love… Hawaii seems really decent to me.

END OF CHAPTER 2

_**I know it took me forever to write the second chapter but here it is. **_

_**Again, I have huge trouble with the times. Also I'm pretty sure I'm messing up with the punctuation on the dialogues.. but oh well.  
**_

_**Everybody enjoy!  
**_

_**Write reviews!  
**_


	3. I Just Met You And This Is Crazy: Niall

**I just met you and this is crazy - Niall**

Sharing a bed with a guy you just met a couple hours ago turns out to be not as bad as you would expect.

After Liam, Zayn, Harry, Louis and I finished our dinner at Mc Donald's, we decided to head back to our apartment, since all of us were tired from traveling. I didn't even realize how exhausted I was until we arrived back at our place and changed into our pyjamas – or well, our underwear – and then crashed. Liam and I didn't even exchange a word once we fell into bed. I was so tired I was knocked out immediately.

When I woke up in the morning, all of them were already up, chilling in the living room and watching MTV. Of course there was nothing in the fridge since we didn't go grocery shopping yet, so Louis, Zayn and I ran to the closest ABC store to get us breakfast. After we came back, we found out that our coffeemaker wasn't working, so we sent Liam to get all of us coffee at Starbucks.

As we sat around the TV later, enjoying our breakfast and coffee, we decided to head to the beach today and then check out the city.

When all of us showered, changed and got ready – it took Zayn the longest – we headed outside. It only took us about two minutes to get to the beach, which was the prettiest beach I had ever seen. Liam, Harry and Louis immediately ran into the water, but Zayn decided he wanted to relax in the sun first for a while, and I decided to run to Yogurtland to get some Frozen Yogurt.

„That's a 7.14 Dollars, please", the employee at Yogurtland says. She has a really strong Hawaiian accent. I pay her the exact amount, grab for the ice cream cup and turn around.

„Ouch!"

I look up and realize that I stomped right on a someone's foot. I open my eyes in shock and lift my hands. The girl whose foot I stepped on, is, thanks to my great luck, really cute.

„I'm so, so sorry!" I say.

She gives me a weak smile and then shakes her head. „It's alright. It happens."

I hesitate a minute to look at her. She's not just really cute, she is actually extremely pretty. She has long, dirty blonde, wavy hair, pulled back by aviator sunglasses and her eyes are a mixture between grey and blue. She has a really nice tan which makes her look even more stunning.

I stare at her and try to think of something to say. She smiles at me and I can see she's waiting for me to break the silence.

„Uh…"

„Hi, I'm Peyton", she says. I feel dumb for making her say something first.

The thing is I'm totally a people person. I have no problem starting conversations or pulling jokes. But when it comes to girls, I get shy easily. Of course I open up to them after a while, but at first I never know what to say.

I've had one girlfriend my entire life. Her name was Mary and we were together for a week when we were ten. Ever since then, I haven't been with one. I mean yeah, I liked girls, but I either was to shy to make a move, or they wouldn't like me back, or things just wouldn't work out. I'm tired of being single – but then again I do want to find the right girl for me. Even if it might take a while.

„Niall" I introduce myself and before I can even think of what I should say, I add: „How about I make up for the broken with by buying you a frozen yogurt?"

Peyton laughs. „I like that idea." She walks toward the ice cream machines. „So, Niall, where are you from?"

I'm glad she carrying this conversation on, since I clearly wouldn't know what to say.

„Ireland", I answer, as I awkwardly stand around, waiting for her.

„Thought so. Your accent kind of gave it away", she grins.

„What about you?" I ask.

„I live here", she says. I guess she can tell that I was surprised by the look I give her, because she adds: „I was born and raised in Michigan, but my parents moved here four years ago."

I wonder if she thought it was rude of me to be surprised by the fact that she lives here. I hope not.

„So, what are you doing here? Vacation?"

I shake my head. „No, not really…" As Peyton shovels a bunch of strawberries in her cup and then walks towards the cashier, I tell her about the Cowell Institute's Summer Scholarship Program that takes place here in Honolulu and focuses on music, acting and forensics. I pay her yogurt and we head outside, while I explain to her how I heard about it and tried out.

„So, you heard about it online and then just recorded a video of you singing and playing the guitar, filled out a sheet and wrote a letter… and you got in?" Peyton asks as we walk along the beach boulevard (I decide to just go back to the boys when Peyton has to leave – they'd be alright without me).

„Yeah.. basically. I mean, someone from the Cowell Institute called me and had a little interview with me and my family over the phone, but that was it. Two weeks after that I got a call that I got in. And then three weeks later I got on the plane and now I'm here."

Peyton raises her eyebrows. „Wow… that's really cool. I don't think I'd have the courage to leave home and go somewhere where I don't know anyone."

I shrug my shoulders. „I guess you just don't think about it… you just do it."

Turns out that talking to Peyton is really easy. Even though I just met her, I can tell her random things as if I have known her for years. I'm not sure if that's a good sign or not, though.

„So where do you live? Here, I mean", Peyton asks.

„Ehh… I don't even exactly know my address, actually" I admit. Peyton laughs. „But the apartment is across the street from the zoo. A good ten minutes away from here, maybe."

Peyton nods. „Yeah, I know where that is. And you live with four other guys, right?"

„Yup. Louis, Liam, Harry and Zayn." I wonder if they wonder where I am. For some reason, we completely forgot to exchange phone numbers. „They're quite cool guys."

„Tell me more about them." Peyton throws her long hair back and smiles at me.

„Well, Liam is really smart. He graduated High School last summer as an honor grad. And Harry is from England. We met on the flight from LA to here. Louis was really quiet at first, and then suddenly he just got loud. He's the oldest, too, so he kind of acts like our leader. And Zayn doesn't talk a whole lot, but he's cool."

Peyton laughs. „So you guys just met yesterday, but you already seem really close."

I shrug my shoulders. „I don't know… I guess." I'm about to ask her about her family when her phone rings. She whispers a „I'm sorry" before she picks up.

I take a look at the beach in front of us. The water is insanely blue. Just like you see it in all the magazines. I didn't expect it to be as pretty. There are palms everywhere you look, and flowers. This is the prettiest place I've ever been to.

„Alright, I'm on my way", Peyton says and then hangs up. She gives me a sad look.

„That was my mom. She wants me to get home immediately because we're going to my aunt's house."

„Oh…" I can't help but sound disappointed.

„But it was really nice meeting you, Niall. I loved talking to you!" She gives me a wide smile.

I don't even hesitate to ask: „Can I have your number?"

Peyton laughs as if that's exactly what she wanted me to ask. „Of course."

I hand her my phone, she types in her number and then hands it back to me. „There you go. Just text me."

„How about I call you?" I ask with a grin and Peyton nods, giggling.

„That'd be even better." She leans over to me and gives me a quick hug. „I'll talk to you later!"

„See you!", I answer and wave. Then she turns around and walks away.

I cross the street and then make my way back to where I last saw the boys. As I walk along the beach, I hum _Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy, but here's my number, so call me maybe…_


End file.
